


A Friend in Need

by Quantum_Tarantino



Series: Pink, Gray and Lemon-Yellow [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Everyone is out of town and Weiss can finally study.There is no way anything would stop her, right?





	A Friend in Need

Weiss was dead to the world. She was sitting by her desk in their empty dorm room, wearing her go-to comfy wear which consisted of black spats and a massive orange T-shirt, both shamelessly stolen from Yang's wardrobe despite the brawler's very explicit instructions.

For once, the rest of her very lovely and equally noisy team was out for the evening. Ruby was in a gunshow, Yang was visiting an old friend, Blake was out somewhere with Sun and thus Weiss was free to sink into her Dustcraft studies unimpeded. For now, all she could see, hear or think about were the equations flowing on paper, one by one iterated to completion. Her pen slowed for a bit as she finished the trivial part of deriving the base ratios of the latest equation, her muscles at last catching up with her brain which had run into a wall. The unitarity of the formula would be the next natural step, but in her mind she saw the variables cancelling each other out. Her pen bunched up the final matrix with a neat curly brace and then stopped.

Weiss's brow creased. She was stock-still, but in her mind she was feverishly churning through different approaches to the problem. Cardinal substitution would loop to a tautology with the Ig-quadrant being abstracted. The Haffmann lemma could conceivably even out, but it was not directly related to the current course material and a long shot at best. There was always the option of depth heuristics if she wanted to spend an hour to get an approximation and feel dirty about it afterwards... Her eyes drifted shut as she sifted through different approaches, her pen twitching minutely as she plotted out how each would unfold. Perhaps Treebury identity?

Her train of thought was abruptly derailed by a sudden strike at her throat. Her eyes bulged and her hands shot to her neck, the pressure strong enough to tip her backwards. Countless hours of combat training saw that before falling down she had conjured several point-blank projectile glyphs around the unseen assailant behind her, all of which she let disappear when a hungry upside-down kiss consumed her and strong hands caught the back of her chair.

The ribbon around her throat loosened, and Weiss with slight reluctance accepted the kiss. Skulking around was Blake's shtick, and it had yet to become a tolerable one. The heiress let the pen fall down on her writings as she leaned into the kiss and tried to wriggle her tongue into Blake's mouth. She felt the chair gradually tipping further back as her teammate lowered it towards the floor, Weiss threading her other hand into her girlfriend's black hair for more support. The chair dipped lower, Blake following Weiss's descending lips until the heiress was laying on her back, Blake on her knees above her. Finally her captor let her lips go, staring at her blue eyes with intensity.

"You." Weiss sternly said, "Need. To. Learn. To. Knock," punctuating each word with a sharp knock on her teammate's skull. Blake grumbled in response and grabbed the assaulting hand in a tight grip before the final hit, her cat ears swiveling forwards aggressively.

"And you." Blake countered, "Need. To. Spend. Time. With. Me." She chose to emphasize each word with a sharp bite on Weiss's throat. Her avenue of attack was evidently more effective, and she saw Weiss almost let out a moan. A detail she would have missed if she weren't intimately familiar with the white girl's body and within millimeters of the throat which the moan didn't leave. Blake smiled smugly and leaned down to sink her teeth into the juncture of Weiss's neck which chased the trapped sound out.

Weiss squirmed under the bite, willing her Aura to stay inert despite assault. When Blake moved to her other shoulder, she let out an exhale and spoke up, "Blake, no, I have work to do!"

"And I, you," came a laconic answer as the Faunus marked her skin again possessively. Weiss tried to weakly push Blake away with her free hand, but it was caught and pinned to the floor along with her other one, a low growl leaving Blake as she pressed her teeth deeper into Weiss's shoulder, almost breaking skin. The heiress breathed heavily, trying to keep her thoughts in order despite the persistent distraction in the form of her teethy girlfriend. What had gotten into Blake? She wasn't usually this forward, and it shouldn't be that time of the year for her either.

Weiss tried to speak up, but was interrupted by the Faunus grasping her shoulders and heaving her off the fallen chair and onto her stomach, deftly looping more black ribbon around her wrists so she could easily hold them in place with one hand.

Blake had her pinned, the bindings on Weiss's wrists tightening as the ribbon was fisted. The heiress tried to wriggle away, only for her girlfriend to lay her full weight on top of her smaller body, the pressure enough to make breathing slightly difficult. Weiss shivered as the warm tip of Blake's tongue traced the shell of her ear, Blake herself drinking in the reaction of the girl underneath her and rewarding it with a dark purr, enjoying how the sound only intensified the trembling.

Weiss bit back a moan, the weight of the dominant woman on top of her making her body hot. She heard a soft chuckle as Blake started nibbling on her sensitive ear. "Your body sure doesn't seem to think that work to be very important," she whispered, "I can smell it how eager it is." Weiss didn't respond, trying to focus on not shivering again at the thought of how easy access to her vulnerable areas the girl on top of her had. Blake moved downwards, prompting a sigh when she bit into one of the fading marks left by Ruby on the side of her neck. "You bear so many marks from Ruby, and none from me," she growled and bit down harder, Weiss hissing when the teeth dug in hard enough for her Aura to flare to keep skin from breaking. "Unacceptable."

Weiss moaned out loud and pressed her forehead to the floor when her teammate claimed her with a harsh bite to the nape of her neck, the smaller woman squirming and panting under her dominating partner. Her moan wavered out when Blake's free hand slithered under her body to tease her breasts which prompted a mumbled expletive from the pinned girl. "I bet your breasts are mostly white too," Blake whispered into her neck. "This cannot stand."

Weiss yelped in surprise when she was suddenly being wrenched upwards by entirely too many hands, barely comprehending the quick sequence of events. The flurry of Blakes roughly flung away the stolen T-shirt covering her body, tightened the binding on her wrists and threw her on her back, the flickering mass of shadows finally coalescing back into one Faunus on top of her.

Weiss was disheveled and stared into the amber eyes above her, following their gaze when they eventually looked down.

Weiss saw a plain of mostly white skin rising and falling in tune with her breath, her Aura having healed up the worst of what Ruby had done to her previously. Blake licked her lips and glanced back up to Weiss's eyes, giving her half a second to curse before diving down to bring color to the pale mounds.

Weiss hissed and panted, her body occasionally jerking as Blake made use of it as a chew toy. Her small nipples were prime targets, hardening quickly under a barrage of sharp nips and coarse tongue. Her hips bucked when the soft sides were targeted and the fire in her core started to intensify, fanned by the steady burn and the thought of being marked. The coolness of the evaporating saliva was contrasting with the burning feeling intensely, and when Blake started to mar her clavicle she let out a shaky whine and saw Blake's cat ears swivel towards her.

"You have two options," the girl on top of her murmured, moving to the hollow of her prey's throat and watching her pulse jump, "either I'll just mark your entire body as mine and be on my way," she said and started lapping at the pulse point, "or you say the word which makes you mine for the evening," she finished and bit down on the exposed throat.

Weiss moaned loudly, her thoughts briefly scattered when the Faunus asserted dominance by painfully biting such a vulnerable part of her. The question a technicality, as they both knew what the answer would be: Blake in her head and Weiss in her now-wet spats. Weiss's toes curled when hands started teasing her peaks again, and she arrived to the choice the Faunus knew she's make. "O-Oooobleck," Weiss hissed out.

She felt the lips on her throat curl into a smile which sent dread to her core. "Good girl," she responded when she rose to her knees on top of the prone girl. "Flushed face and tousled hair, your body marked and all but screaming to be touched," Blake marvelled with an intense look in her eyes, "It needs my taste." Weiss flinched when the girl suddenly exploded into ten, the small black tornado scattering the room with various clothes until Blake snapped back into one, falling naked on Weiss's face and twisting mid-air to land facing the heiress's body.

Weiss's exclamation was cut short by the sex being slapped on her face, and she noticed just how drenched her girlfriend was. The arousal was coating her juncture and Weiss was forced to outright gulp down the tangy taste, the sheer volume being a telltale sign of oncoming heat. Weiss felt a pang of pity, first for Blake who had to suffer through a week of constant want, and then for herself when she remembered who was going to be the receptable for most of that frustration. Yang would happily sit back and watch Blake sate her instincts on Weiss's body over and over again.

The heiress directed her attention at the task at hand before she would start a mental rant on Yang's shortcomings again. She stuck out her tongue and angled her head to reach Blake's clitoris, receiving a happy purr. A noise which was intensified when the Faunus scored her fingernails up Weiss's body, making her sputter. The woman on top of her stretched forwards and started raking her fingers in the earnest, making Weiss's body twitch as she tried to focus on pleasing her mistress.

The overflowing arousal was coating Weiss's lips and being smeared on her face as the Faunus rutted against her. The hands which had moved to tease her nipples suddenly squeezed, both women gasping at the same time and Weiss felt her mistress's body stiffen and sex pulse on her mouth. That had been quick. She dove in to prolong the orgasm which prompted a long moan from the Blake who sighed heavily and resumed her grinding, falling forward to rest her head on Weiss's pelvis.

The girl's proximity to her own neglected sex did not go by Weiss, who let out a small whine and bucked her hips. The Faunus went from languid to feral instantly, growling and spinning on Weiss's face to meet her eyes. Weiss swallowed thinly as Blake stared her down and threaded her fingers into the white hair. The pupils in Blake's amber eyes were small pinpricks and the mouth was set to a snarl which made Weiss's legs quiver.

"Stay," the Faunus hissed and used her hands to hold Weiss's head in place while maintaining eye contact and rutting against her plaything's mouth more forcefully. The sound of the blood rushing through all four of her ears was almost deafening, and her only focus was her girlfriend. Every instinct urged her to use, take and claim the submissive partner below her, her heightened senses soaking in the every aspect of her mate to the point it felt intoxicating. She could feel the small body trembling under her, smell how eagerly it responded and hear the small breaths she took, but for now she was fixated on the face. It looked so beautiful when covered in her arousal, the obedient tongue massaging her insides and the large blue eyes looking at her so adoringly. So wet, vulnerable and  _willing_  under her.

Weiss felt her ears burning when looking up to the woman on top of her. Blake was many things – excessively hot being one of them – but when she went into heat, the sheer possessiveness was incredibly provocative. Weiss moaned when the hands in her hair tightened almost painfully after she wrapped her lips around Blake's clitoris. Another benefit of her being in heat was the heightened sensitivity which Weiss was more than happy to take advantage of; one, two, three licks and the Faunus climaxed again, her entire body stiffening at once. Weiss smiled as she kept licking, the body above her pulsing and writhing sinuously until Blake let out a shaky moan and fell forwards, away from Weiss's tongue.

Both laid there panting for a few heartbeats, Blake's dripping cunt swaying tantalizingly above Weiss until the Faunus spun around and engulfed Weiss in a messy kiss. The heiress gladly shared the taste and she felt Blake moan into her mouth. Weiss swirled her tongue around a bit before suddenly biting down on Blake's lower lip and drawing away with a demure look. For a split second, the lust-addled Faunus just started at her dumbfounded before she snarled and shoved Weiss's head back, exposing her throat.

Weiss smiled smugly at the reaction and let out a surprised scream when Blake attacked the thin skin below her ear, biting on her jugular. The heiress groaned when the bite made her toes curl, the dark suggestion of the Faunus being able to bleed her dry by just choosing to bite down harder making her sex quake in excited submission. Blake switched to the other side of her neck which made Weiss hiss and push her head to the side to give her better access, surrendering entirely.

The Faunus growled, shoving Weiss's chin further back and biting into where her chin met her throat, grumbling in a low voice, "You act all uppity but submit at the drop of the hat. Almost as if you enjoy being put in your place."

Weiss replied with a wavering hum, yelping when a pair of clones rushed down her body and tore off her ill-gotten spats, throwing them elsewhere which left her entirely naked sans the ribbon on her wrists. Blake eyed her hungrily and straddled her midsection, pressing their foreheads together to pin her down with an intense amber stare. Weiss's heart fluttered under her lover as out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand snake down to her own dripping sex. She moaned when the fingers made contact, swirling around and carefully collecting her arousal before bringing it back up.

Blake dragged the fingers to Weiss's lips which parted readily, lasciviously sucking on the essence from them under her girlfriend's intent gaze. Blake's nostrils flared as the sight made her hormone-soaked brain urge her to take, take and take until there was nothing left to give. Unable to resist, she crashed down on Weiss's mouth in a wet kiss, chasing the lingering taste on her girlfriend's tongue.

Weiss moaned eagerly, letting in the insistent tongue and grinding against the body on top of her. Blake had her wrapped around her finger. Her upper torso and neck were on fire after the savage biting, her skin glowing a bright shade red. She was bound, claimed and entirely at the Faunus's mercy, the thought acting as a powerful aphrodisiac which made her whine and rub her thighs together in a vain attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

The woman on top of her didn't interrupt the kiss, just exhaled sharply through her nose before Weiss jerked as a hard slap hit her inner thigh. Another strike hit her other thigh, the alternating slaps intensifying and making Weiss shoot her legs wide apart with a whine, presenting her sopping core. She jumped when the final slap hit her slit directly, making her break the kiss in an open-mouthed moan as the same hand plunged two fingers into her.

Another hand grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to resume while kiss as the fingers started pumping in and out, drawing her hips up and down with them. Blake drew back from the kiss to let her moan unimpeded, the Faunus licking her lips prominently and using her free hand to flick an erect nipple. Weiss yelped and arched a little which pushed her modest chest upwards.

Blake was evidently captivated by this, and she dropped down to chomp on the unmarked and soft, fleshy underside of her right breast. Weiss shrieked as the sharp pain shot straight into a deep part of her brain, causing her passage to clamp down on the invading fingers. Her breath hitched when half a dozen hands grasped her head and upper arms, Blake sitting up and watching as they dragged her backwards.

The hands puffed out when she had been dragged enough that Blake was no longer straddling her. She had had to bunch up her legs in the process, and when Blake tapped her thigh irritatedly, she stuck out her tongue in a childish gesture.

She could see Blake bristle at the resistance with her ears flicking, and lightning-fast her hands gripped Weiss's knees and pried them open with force. The heiress threw her head back when a snarling mouth hit her inner thigh, teeth digging into her skin, and let out a throaty moan when the mouth started giving ever so slightly gentler nibbles on her sensitive outer lips. Her Aura was almost bubbling over in response to the onslaught, and she had to keep pushing it back to keep it from cutting off the wonderful burn.

Weiss spread her legs wide when Blake's teeth grazed over the crease where her leg met her pelvis, and pressed her knees firmly against the carpet in a ninety-degree angle, a minor show of acrobatics born from countless hours of training which displayed her wet and desperate slit prominently.

Blake rose up with her Faunus ears standing straight, huffing and staring at Weiss with her eyes narrowed. Weiss met her gaze with a quiet whine with her head lolling to the side, panting slightly and hiccuping when a single finger slowly ran up over slit, rising away just before sweeping over her erect clitoris.

On some level, Blake knew exactly what Weiss was doing. She was flaunting defiance to provoke her, and when the Faunus reasserted control then surrendered which made Blake's instincts go haywire. Right here and now, though, with the girl trembling under her touch, she didn't care if she was played like a fiddle.

"Not a sound," Blake growled as she slowly lowered her head and gave Weiss a long lick with her tongue flat, enjoying how she saw her legs stiffen. The taste was intoxicating, and she discarded any notion of further teasing by diving in to find more.

Weiss had to cut off her breath to stay quiet when the tongue dove in with a promise of finally easing the build-up of pressure. She twisted her head from side to side, hardly finding the time to breathe when lips wrapped around her clitoris and Blake's tongue started swirling around the erect nub. Her pulse was pounding in her ears as the pressure was about to reach a breaking point, and when Blake's teeth lightly grazed her clit, a strangled expletive broke through her throat.

Weiss didn't have time to wish that Blake hadn't heard it when the Faunus froze, her warm breath still teasing the twitching core below her. The bound heiress huffed in frustration as Blake rose and left her on the verge of orgasm, the Faunus unfurling into half a dozen identical clones which all looked down on Weiss.

"Not," started the original.

"A," said the leftmost one.

"Sound," finished the one on top of Weiss's head, and without a visible signal, all of them descended on the bound girl.

Weiss breathed quickly through her nose as the dozen hands roughly manhandled her, manipulating her body so that she was on her stomach. Her eyes bulged when her clit made brief contact with the carpet, but her hips were quickly raised to cut that off. She bit back a whine when she felt lengths of ribbon make contact with her skin in various places, the binding on her arms briefly loosening as the clones wove it into a firmer shape.

Weiss was tossed and turned for a few minutes in perfect synchronization while the clones did their work, until they suddenly all puffed out of existence and dropped Weiss's head on the floor, leaving her on her knees with her ass prominently up.

The ribbons had fastened her forearms together behind her back, wrist to elbow, the harness continuing to frame her breasts before dipping back behind her and looping around her neck in a collar-like fashion, just barely tight enough that she couldn't relax her arms without drawing the collar back. Separate ribbons bound her legs, her shins folded against her thighs with criss-crossing strips which were even threaded between her toes in a way to immobilize her ankles.

Usually Blake did the process without the aid of her Semblance which drove Weiss mad due to how long it took, but today the Faunus was evidently in a hurry. Blake crouched in front of her head and grabbed the handle on Weiss's back to drag her upward. The heiress was slightly dazed, but when seeing the glistening sex in front of her, stuck out her tongue and leaned towards it.

She shrieked and almost bit through her tongue when at once, the Blake in front of her disappeared and a wet, chilly plug was shoved into her ass with no warning. Weiss's sex clenched at the sudden pressure which was only intensified when the real Blake snarled behind her and worked the plug back and forth inside her.

Weiss bit her lip and squirmed as her empty cunt dripped on the floor. The plug alone couldn't bring her over the edge no matter what, but the shifting pressure whispered promises of incredible payoff if just  _anything_  entered her sex.

"I said  _not a sound,"_   Blake gravelled behind her with some anger in her voice.

Weiss quivered at the tone, and faintly her Aura pulled through and she felt a vague premonition of ill intent. She had a split-second to prepare, and barely managed to lock up her vocal chords when Blake's hand impacted with her rear with a loud slap. She braced for another one, holding stiff for long seconds until the hand came down on her other cheek.

The blows started coming harder which made her buck and jerk, but she managed to stay quiet. Her cheeks were on fire and each strike just compounded the intense burning sensation which caused adrenaline to surge and her cunt to clench. She wasn't given a moment to settle between the strikes, her throat hurt from the forced silence, and she didn't even realize she had started to climax until the strikes stopped. Her muscles strained as her body worked through the motions of an empty orgasm with just the lingering burn spurring her on, her sex pulsing out arousal with the waves of pleasure coming alongside an undercurrent of disappointment due to the lack of proper stimulation.

Blake wrenched her on her back, eyeing the twitching body now covered in a slight sheen of sweat from the efforts.

"Good girl," she murmured, "sing for me."

Blake dropped like a stone and started sucking hard on the proffered clitoris which drew a long and unabashed moan from her subject. The receding waves of pleasure intensified as the Faunus made the moan peak by shoving two fingers into Weiss, using her other hand to work the plug around. Weiss cursed under her breath as the harsh treatment started building a fresh climax from the aftershocks of the previous one, and she clamped her bound thighs around Blake's head while moaning her name.

Blake's human ears were muffled by shaking thighs, but her Faunus ears were upright and filled with the gratifying litany of moans and gasps her ministrations drew out from her prey. She was growing drunk off the heady scent and taste of her girlfriend's arousal, and the only thing she wanted now was  _more_  as she delved into her mate with her tongue, switching her fingers to caress the clitoris. A light pinch on the stiff pearl was enough set Weiss off in her sensitive state, clipping the current moan and sending a fresh surge of her musk into Blake's mouth as the passage fluttered around her tongue.

Weiss writhed in ecstasy as the Faunus greedily licked up her arousal, Blake's mouth following her hips' erratic movement with precision. The heiress whined out her partner's name as the relentless stimulation didn't let her go, and she reflexively closed her legs as hard as she could, achieving nothing with Blake's head firmly between them.

Blake kept drawing out those wonderful noises until the orgasm was thoroughly milked and the eager walls suggested that the next one was right around the corner. She rose away with a long lick, watching Weiss's breathe heavily as her body slumped. Blake licked her lips at the sight of her mate being so satisfied by her and her alone.

She needed more.

Weiss was panting, her head spinning from the shotgun orgasm. She yelped weakly when Blake used her foot to flip her over, and had her wind knocked out when the Faunus fell on top of her body lengthwise, breathing into her ear.

"You want to cum for me, don't you?" she husked, using one hand to slip two fingers into Weiss's mouth and wriggling the other hand under the bound girl to reach her sex. Weiss was gasping and taking laborous breaths under the heavy weight on top of her, exhaling loudly when Blake's fingers found her slit.

The fingers in her mouth tugged her tongue lightly. "And what do good girls say when they want to cum?" Blake prompted and tipped her finger into Weiss's wet opening.

Weiss panted with the low whisper echoing in her head. She could just beg like usual. There was also the other option which she knew Blake would be mad for, and usually she wouldn't do it... but with Blake laying on top of her and having her so hot, bothered and firmly under her thumb now, anything else felt insufficient. She cast aside any compunctions she had, letting out a timid meow.

Both women shivered as the quiet sound filled the room. Weiss's face burned with embarrassment as the taboo of pretending to be an animal took root while Blake inhaled through her teeth with her hackles raised, shuddering at the knowledge of having claimed Weiss so thoroughly that she surrendered her humanity to her, a kink Weiss rarely indulged the Faunus in for personal reasons.

"What was that," Blake growled, letting go of Weiss's tongue and running her finger across her molars instead.

"Meow," Weiss said slightly louder.

Blake smiled madly and found an angry red bite mark on her neck, biting at it. "Such a good girl," she murmured as her pet hissed under her bite. "Cum for me, kitty," she continued and started forcefully grinding her hand against Weiss's clit. The heiress pursed her lips around the fingers invading her mouth and held off as long as she could, but being so utterly dominated pushed her over the edge very quickly, making her outright yowl when a surprise clone shoved a dildo into her pulsing core.

"Cum for me," Blake repeated into her neck as she soaked in every sound and quiver her pet made, "cum for your owner."

Weiss moaned out a long, bashful meow when the dildo squeezed past her convulsing walls, the pressure between it and the plug making her see stars. Blake bit down almost at the base of her skull which caused the current meow to waver, Weiss bowing her head in submission with her toes curling as the waves of orgasm washed through her. Gradually, Weiss came down from her high as Blake's hand slowed before stopping and the dildo clattered on the floor. She was spent and her cunt was aching, but as Blake gently lapped at the sore mark at the nape of her neck, she knew she needed more.

She started wriggling insistently to get out, only for Blake to growl out a "stay" and push her forcefully down, resuming grooming the sore rings of teeth marks on her pet's neck. Weiss huffed but stayed put, accepting the brief break.

Blake suddenly decided that she had had enough, jumping off Weiss and dragging her upright by the collar. Weiss yelped as she had to balance on her bound knees, almost tipping over before the Faunus grasped her loosened ponytail to hold her straight. She glanced up to Blake's glinting eyes, and felt the hand in her hair start pulling her towards the wet slit in front of her.

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue before falling forwards which caused one of Blake's ears to flick. When Weiss's lips made contact, Blake let out a content sigh and firmly pressed the mop of white hair against herself, using her other hand to knead her breast while her pet eagerly bobbed up and down to please her. The blue eyes never looked away, and Blake purred as she stared at the girl she towered over. With this much build-up and the hormones still egging her on, it took just moments for her to peak. Weiss moaned into the gushing sex which struck a particular chord inside the Faunus, making her curse and bend over, using her both hands to push and pull Weiss's head to force the tongue deeper into her.

Weiss drank the flowing arousal and prolonged the orgasm as best she could until the Faunus abruptly straightened and jerked Weiss's head away. The heiress maintained eye contact with her tongue lolling out, strands of liquids connecting her to her owner's core. Blake's nostrils flared at the sight, and without thinking she stumbled backwards towards her bed, dragging Weiss by her hair with her.

Blake half-sat, half-fell on a sitting position on her bed and shoved Weiss back to her core, humming loudly. The heiress took it in stride, clumsily following and then picking off where she had left. The Faunus purred again, crossing her leg to lock Weiss's head in place. "You are a lewd pet," she huffed out while rocking her head back and forth by the hair, "fucking b-born to eat me out." Weiss kept licking and did her best doe-eyed impression, which caused Blake to moan and tighten her whole body around Weiss. "Mine," she hissed as she climaxed yet again, holding Weiss's head almost painfully tightly until she shoved her away with a yell, toppling Weiss on her back as the Faunus panted with wide eyes.

Weiss felt her hairtie fall out, her hair unraveling into a messy heap below her as she fell down with her mouth open. The two stared at each other for a moment until Weiss slowly slid out her tongue invitingly. Blake's ears shot up and she bolted towards Weiss's prone form, pushing her sopping sex against her face again.

"More," Blake snarled and started grinding. Weiss was glad to obey, swirling her tongue around for a bit until she moved to the clitoris. In this state, Blake didn't care much for build-up which showed as she threw her head back with a moan and raked her fingernails up Weiss's stomach, scoring a series of red lines next to the earlier ones which made the heiress squeak.

"Mmh, such a talented tongue," Blake mumbled as she blindly found a nipple to tease. "So good once you're put in your place." Weiss bucked and whined as her raw nipples were attacked again, the Faunus chuckling drily at her reaction. "Owning you was the best decision I ever made," she husked out as she clamped on Weiss's head yet again.

Weiss revelled in the pressure on her head, her tired tongue still massaging the Faunus from the inside as Blake rode out the latest lust-fueled climax, the burning words bouncing around in Weiss's head. Blake's arousal trickled down the heiress's cheeks as the Faunus rose from her seat and slid down to give her pet a deep kiss on the mouth. Weiss arched against Blake and her arms twitched in the bindings, trying to instinctively thread into the black hair.

"Good kitty," Blake murmured and slid her sex down Weiss's body, sighing when their slits crossed as she straddled a bound leg. She started slowly grinding against her pet's juncture, much to the smaller woman's annoyance. Blake was hopped up on hormones and could currently cum at the drop of a hat, but Weiss needed something more than intermitted, awkward contact to reach completion. Her sex was aching insistently, and she let out a needy meow when it was ignored.

Blake grimaced with a feral look on her face as her fingers dug into Weiss's leg and pelvis where she was holding her. She started to rut against Weiss harder, a sudden clone appearing out of nowhere to shove a cloth gag in her mouth and bind it in with more ribbon to cut off further protests.

"Does kitty want to cum?" Blake asked shakily as she ground against the slit below, stiffening and breathing through her nose sharply with her hips bucking. "You will," she growled with a tone which made Weiss regret her impatience.

Blake climbed off and dragged Weiss up to her knees, shoving her roughly so she fell on her face.

"Ass up," Blake commanded from somewhere behind Weiss who started shimmying her knees forward. Before she was ready, she felt at least three hands fiddle with the ribbons around her back, and let out a surprised noise when her torso was suddenly hoisted upwards by the harness so that her back was parallel to the floor. She looked up and realized that Blake had threaded a long ribbon through the inconspicuous O-ring they had installed onto the ceiling for "hanging punching bags."

As Weiss dangled from it, she idly noted that the lie was not too far from the truth.

Her self-deprecating introspection was cut short when Blake slapped her raised ass cheek which made her yelp. "Not a sound," she said and dug out the ball of clothing from Weiss's mouth, but left the tight ribbon as a cleave gag to keep her mouth open. "And don't move a muscle."

Weiss just silently stared at Blake who sat in front of her, feeling the straining harness press against her throat. Her eyes widened when she felt something thick press against her sex, having to suppress a shiver when it vibrated briefly. Blake kept staring at her when the clone teased her entrance with the dildo, the Faunus trying to see a single twitch as the toy was pushed into her pet. Weiss sighed when the almost-forgotten plug made its existence known when the large dildo squeezed her walls against it, but she stayed still. Her breathing hitched when the vibration was turned on and the toy started rattling against her walls which sent waves of pleasure through her.

Her breathing became erratic when the vibration intensified and the dildo started moving back and forth, drawing out arousal from her teased sex. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to force herself to stay still. The dildo was filling her to the brim which compelled her body to move, buck and scream, none of which was allowed. Her muscles were strained to keep her body rigid, and her breathing was irregular as the inhales and exhales followed the unpredictable twists and turns the dildo took.

"Breathe evenly," Blake stated as she observed her mate struggle to obey her commands.

Weiss didn't dare whine, and with some effort focused on her breathing. Her breaths were sharp and deep, and she couldn't keep them from wavering from time to time as the dildo hit a sweet spot. She caught her toes curling and consciously willed them to stay still, which just meant that her breathing rhythm drifted while her mental focus slipped.

Blessedly, she seemed to be doing good enough as the Faunus didn't reprimand her, and when she started nearing the edge, she rolled her eyes back in an attempt to do anything to let off the steam her body was otherwise forbidden to show.

"Look at me."

With monumental effort, Weiss turned her blurry gaze on the two amber blotches in front of her when the climax hit her.

At Blake's command, Weiss's eyes laboriously rolled down and met her eyes with a glazed stare. Blake relished in the desperate and disheveled look as her pet vibrated in place in an attempt to obey her orders despite the orgasm thundering through her. Spittle was dripping from her chin as the gag prevented her from swallowing, and Blake could see her toes twitching and curling in response to the Dust dildo ravaging her insides.

Which reminded her... She mentally commanded the clone to toggle a remote which activated the built-in Dust channels in the toy, suffusing it with freezing energy. Weiss grew stock-still, and seeing the pupils in those pretty eyes constrict to points was a sight Blake sorely wanted to see again in the future. Miraculously, her pet didn't make any noise and barely even twitched when the toy was activated.

"Will you be a good kitty?" Blake asked and raised her pet's chin lightly.

Weiss didn't respond, and just stared back at Blake with a pitiful look in her eyes while her body felt like it was unraveling.

And not even now breaking the rules. Blake felt a rush at having the woman so under her spell, and she couldn't help but tackle her in a kiss. She hastily tugged off the knot which affixed her to the ceiling, and dismissed the clone as she fell down on top of Weiss, messily licking the saliva from her chin. The pressure inside her had reached a breaking point, and she just wanted more Weiss, with everything else being irrelevant. She scratched, bit and sucked at everything she had access to, purring loudly when her pet started letting out delectable noises which quickly gained confidence when no further punishment was forthcoming.

It was unbelievably intoxicating to have her mate writhe and mewl without restraint, and Blake couldn't get enough. Teasing her armpits produced exhilarating hiccups, slowly biting down at her sensitive nipples called forth keening yowls, and pulling out the gag and kissing her caused a beautiful hum which muffled all other noises, all the while those amazing eyes rolled back and forth. She needed more, more Weiss.

Deliriously, she summoned a clone to fetch her latest purchase, in her current state not caring if the simulacrum had two left arms. The half-hearted clone did get the job done, clumsily helping her put on a harness on her waist while she was teasing a simpering sound out of her pet by whispering filth in her ear.

Finally, the harness was fastened, and Blake let the clone disappear while she tossed Weiss over on her face with her ass up, teasing her soaked entrance with the tip of the dildo. The heiress whined while the Faunus connected her Aura with the circuits on the toy like she had practiced, hissing and thrusting into the smaller woman. Weiss mewled loudly and Blake let out a throaty moan as she felt the toy shoot fire and lightning at her clit, transmitting the feeling of her pet's insides. She groaned and pulled back, slapping the reddened ass in front of her before driving the toy back into her mate, drinking in the yowls as the heated walls clamped on her like a vice when she twisted the plug in Weiss's ass.

Blake's body seized as she buried the strap-on as deep as she could into her mewling pet, a sudden orgasm exploding through her veins and making her hips jerk periodically as the incredible heat and tightness made stars pop in and out of her vision. She held Weiss in a crushing embrace, biting down on the Aura-reinforced skin of her neck hard enough to make her teeth hurt while urgently breathing in the scent of her mate's hair with every fast inhale. Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, was the extent of her world for long moments while she came down from her high.

Weiss was dazed and out of breath due to the borderline vicious treatment she was being subjected to, and she lost her breath when Blake's hold on her body turned from firm to bone-crushing. Weiss's Aura had to intervene to prevent damage when the Faunus locked on her, trembling in place for a few moments until the grip and bite started lessening. Weiss sighed in relief, only for Blake to growl something – either "mine" or "more," Weiss wasn't sure – and resume thrusting.

Weiss could do nothing but meow and slowly slump down as the Faunus tirelessly pounded another orgasm out of her, the hands grabbing her by the breasts and hauling her upright so her arms pressed against Blake's chest while she gushed around the dildo. The Faunus bit her neck and growled angrily, apparently not content with the position, and threw Weiss roughly on her back to mount her front.

While Blake got used to the new angle of tightness, she slapped Weiss's breasts twice to produce two yips before she resumed thrusting, using one hand to tease her pet's clitoris and the other to turn her head up so their foreheads touched.

_"What are you,"_  she snarled with a manic look in her eyes.

Weiss was almost hyperventilating when her sore passage and aching clit were again – or still – brutalized, and she just responded with the truth when a powerful orgasm bubbled up from deep inside her.

"I'm yours, your, fuck, I love you, Blake, please," she rambled, her train of thought and coherence getting jumbled amidst the reverberating climax. She abandoned whatever she had been trying to say and bumped her head up to kiss her girlfriend, neither caring not noticing that their teeth clinked together awkwardly.

The kiss lasted for a while, Blake stiffening inside Weiss for a moment with the following thrusts slowing down until their sweaty bodies ground to a halt, the only sounds in the room being their heavy breathing and a forgotten vibrator trying to escape underneath Ruby's bunk.

Weiss dropped her head down on the carpet, and Blake just stared at the deep blue eyes. She decided that she still hadn't had quite enough, and pressed down for another kiss which was interrupted when Weiss wriggled her hips pointedly.

Blake mumbled a "sorry," took a deep breath and started pulling out, both women wincing and hissing when the drooping adrenaline levels made every ache make itself known. Weiss started to get on her knees while Blake threw away the harness, endlessly thankful that it was easily removed, and started undoing the ribbons on Weiss's back.

"It hit you early this year," Weiss croaked out.

Blake blushed, focusing on the rapidly loosening lattice. "Uh, yeah. Didn't even realize until after I," Blake searched for the right word, "surprised you." She paused for a moment, and continued in a quieter voice. "Sorry about all this."

Weiss smiled and tugged her other arm free, turning around with some awkwardness and brought Blake in a one-armed hug.

"Don't be. You are nothing compared to Yang, and I know you would've respected the word."

Blake shuffled, undoing the rest of the ribbons without looking. "You know I don't like... being like this."

Weiss's other arm was released, the sweat-slicked ribbons falling down as she wrapped the arm around Blake to join the other one. "And you know how we don't care." She pulled Blake closer, ignoring the smarting in her knees and ass for a little while longer.

Weiss murmured, "I'm just glad you're comfortable enough with us to, you know, let it all out."

Blake smiled in Weiss's hair and hummed. "...yeah. Me too. I'm also glad that you are comfortable with, you know," she paused, making a pawing motion with her hand, "meow."

Weiss blushed slightly and shoved the memory to the back of her mind. "It's... allowable, at times. Now get these leg traps off me before my knees pop."

Blake chuckled and started tugging at a few choice strands, Weiss breaking the hug to and audibly groaning as she slid out the plug still nestled inside her. The bindings on Weiss's legs quickly loosened and unfurled as Weiss unfolded her legs with a grimace. Blake couldn't help but stare as her girlfriend stretched with her pale, shiny skin marred with long strips, angry semicircles and wide blotches where Blake's ribbons, teeth and hands had bit into the skin and turned it red.

"What?" Weiss asked inquisitively when she caught Blake staring.

The Faunus turned away. "Nothing, it's just," she tried to pinpoint her focus, "it's just that red looks really good on you."

Weiss snorted, stretching her other leg. "So that's why you lot insist on damn near bloodying me every time someone gets frisky."

"Only because you ask us to," Blake reminded and started to get on her wobbly feet. "Now get up because one, we are both sweaty and gross, two, I am not going to bathe alone, and three, I'm not sure I if I can make it to the bathtub on my own." Weiss grimaced as she got on her even less steady feet, the two women leaning on each other and hobbling towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> And I fucking tell you, Blake's Semblance is a god's gift to shoddy writing. Need to write a change of pose, have them do something complex or explain how any object got into the scene? NOPE, A CLONE DID IT.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, when Yang returned she was not happy to see the room in the state they left it in.


End file.
